Everybody loves me
by SuseCutesy89
Summary: Songfic. 'Everybody Loves me' by Onerepublic.


Title: Everybody loves Me

Summary: Songfic. 'Everybody Loves me' by Onerepublic.

Disclaimer: The turtles do not belong to me and neither does the song. Nor the iPod.

A/N: This is my first try at Ninja Turtles. And probably my only. Please be kind.

Mikey sighed for what had to be the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. He had been left at home with Splinter, who was meditating, so he may as well have been left alone. He was charged with cleaning the lair while his brother's were running around topside. Well, to be fair, they were scavenging, picking some supplies up from April, then grabbing pizza before coming home. This chore was just so boring.

As he picked up a couch cushion, he spotted a bright red fifth generation iPod nano. He was sure Raphie wouldn't mind him listening to it. So he picked it up and started going through the songs. He smirks as he finds a song with an upbeat tune he likes, he puts the song on repeat and starts cleaning.

Three turtles were walking down a tunnel an hour later. Donatello was carrying two duffel bags of stuff from the junkyard. Leonardo was carrying a few bags of groceries, while Raphael was left with the most important task. Carrying the pizza and the soda.

" Bet ya Mikey hasn't even started cleaning." Raphael grunts.

" I never bet on a sure thing, Raph. That's just stupid." Don says.

" No kidding. We all know there's no way Mikey cleaned." Leo replies.

Laughing they continue walking. But all of their laughter stops when they walk into a spotless lair. The previous mess was cleaned up and Mikey was…dancing?…while mopping the floors. Shaking off the surprise, Leo takes the groceries into the also spotless kitchen. Don rubs his eyes before walking into his, thankfully, untouched lab. Raph eases quietly to the table in the kitchen to unload before rushing out to watch Mikey. Leo follows him and he spots Don in the door to his lab with what looks like a video camera trained on Michelangelo.

Mikey, still not noticing his audience, leans into the mop like it's a microphone and starts singing. " Make you say, 'Oh my!' feels just like I don't try, look so good I might die. All I know is everybody loves me." Raph blinks again recognizing the song and finally seeing the red ear buds coming from Mikey's 'ears'. Deciding to let Mikey continue, he leans against the wall. Mikey starts swaying and continues. " Get down. Swaying to my own sound. Flashes in my face now. All I know is everybody loves me. Everybody loves me."

" Well, I, Play the music, don't stop until I turn gray. Stars forever like Don Suzan never fade. He had a beautiful child, named her Desiree. Hope I'll remember the good things that I never made. 'Cause you don't have to make a sound when they got what you need"

" Make you say, 'Oh My!', feels just like I don't try, looks so good I might die. All I know is everybody loves me. Get Down. Swaying to my own sound. Flashes in my face now. All I know is everybody loves me. Everybody, Everybody, oh! Everybody, Everybody."

" Don't need my health. Got my name and got my health. I, stare at the sun just for kicks all by myself. I, lose track of time, so, I might be past my prime. But, I'm feeling oh so good. Yeah! 'Oh My' feels just like I don't try, looks so good I might die. All I know is everybody loves me. Get Down. Swaying to my own sound. Flashes in my face now. All I know is everybody loves me."

" Oh I said, everybody, everybody. Don't you know you wanna. I said, Everybody, Everybody, Everybody."

" Whooooooooa!' Mikey sings, fluctuating his voice as he turns. Then he catches sight of two of his brothers doubled over in silent laughter, while the third is laughing behind a camera.

From the door to the dojo, their sensei had been watching. Deciding to make his presence known, he coughs. "Well done, my son. But may I suggest that be the end of the concert?" he says before walking back into the dojo.

Raph chuckles another moment before straightening. " Since it was so amusing', I won't even hurt you for using my iPod."

" Great moves, Mikey. Just don't quit your night job!" Leo laughs.

Donnie turns the camera off. " That was a great show, Mike. I think I'll make a copy for April and Casey."

" Make one for me too, Don." Raph calls.

" Yea. Me too, Donnie." Leo agrees.

Huffing, Mikey slumps at the table and grabs some pizza. His brothers join him still laughing over the show they got.

A/N: My little sister told me to listen to this song, and once I did, I was addicted. This was fun for me. But probably a one time thing. The lyrics were strange for me as I checked 2 sites and compared them to what I heard when listening to the song. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
